


Restless

by AnkaraFerus



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaraFerus/pseuds/AnkaraFerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same thing every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

It’s the same thing every day.  
  
Wake up early. Shower. Studio. Late lunch. Interview. Live. Late to bed. The predictability is more exhausting than the schedule. Staring at your back as you sleep. Even that is the same. Same house. Same bed. Same you and me.  
  
I trace your spine with my finger and press my nose into your hair. It’s dark now, but still smells the same. You stir a little, lacing your fingers through mine as I wrap my arm around your waist. Comfortable. Content.  
  
Boring.  
  
The next morning, it’s the same old routine. We hardly speak to each other, not because we don’t want to, we just have nothing to say. You make my coffee. I make your eggs. We head for the train.  
  
In our winter coats, heads wrapped in scarves, we’re unrecognizable on the crowded train. People packed so tight, we can hardly breath. Our chests pressed together, I raise my face out of my scarf and whisper in your ear.  
  
“Ne, Uruha, don’t you ever get restless?”  
  
“Nn?” Your voice is muffled, only your nose visible beneath your scarf and shades.  
  
“You ever wanna do something…I dunno…different?” I say, slipping my hand slyly inside your coat.  
  
“Oi, Ruki!” you say, grabbing my arm, “What are you doing??”  
  
I ignore you, pushing my way through layers of clothes to stroke you through your jeans. With a husky voice, you call me crazy and tell me to stop, but your body says different. Our bodies are pressed together so tightly, no one can see my hand moving between us as I undo your zipper and slip my hand inside.   
  
A violent exhale fogs your glasses and your grip on my arms tighten as my cold fingers make contact with your bare skin. I run my hand over you slowly, cautiously, and you harden in my hand. I can feel your body heating up even through our coats. My own face is flushed and I breathe the heat of my arousal in your ear.

A muffled groan and your arm finds its way inside my coat, snaking around my waist and down the back of my jeans. The train bounces, pushing us even closer together. Your fingers slide over my entrance, gently stroking the sensitive edge.  
  
I bite down on your collar to control the whimpers threatening to escape. We’re sweating under our coats and my hand is wet around you as we grind against each other with the rhythm of the train. My free hand tugs on your scarf. I want to hear you sigh and whisper my name. You press your lips to my ear and—  
  
The alarm goes off. I’m staring at your back. Same bed. Same house. Same you and me.  
  
Just another day.


End file.
